


Who Is B. Ylvisåker?

by Mumintrollet



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Some fluff and feels I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumintrollet/pseuds/Mumintrollet
Summary: The night when they tell them who Bård is.(Used the already AU as an opportunity to ship Calle ♥︎ Bård)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590007) by [nupoxsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi). 
  * Inspired by [Deaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585723) by [hoosonja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja). 



> I re-read ^^ because it’s so beautiful ♥︎
> 
> I started to imagine how my Deaf!Bård-fic would look like, and it ould look like this:

It was two question they always got when they were interviewed. First, maybe the most uncreative question you can come up with: “Calle and Vegard - don’t you ever get tired of each other?” He had never understood why they kept asking that, if they really had been that tired of each other as they initiate, then they had stopped this partnership since long ago. The second was: “Who is B. Ylvisåker?” - they had already got those questions from three different persons this morning.

\---

He remembered those days of concerned after the accident, he would always remember that feeling, it was reminding him every day how easily you could lose everything in a second. Bård was seven years old. The doctor said they’d done everything they could, but his chance to survive was very small. Praying to God and wait was the only thing left to do. Vegard had never believed in God, and that accident hadn't made him do that either. More like the opposite, if God existed, how could he let that happen?

But Bård had woken up. He was confused and he didn't react when someone called his name, he shook his head and motioned towards his ears. They tried to talk louder, but it didn’t make any change. Vegard knew him so well, he could guess the matter after only a moment. He picked up the notebook (he had been drawing in while sitting beside Bård’s bed) and a colour pen and wrote: _Do you hear me?_ Some miracle, (beyond the fact that he had woken up) had also made him retain his ability to read, and later, what it showed even write.

He showed Bård the question and said it at the same time. Twenty-eight years later, Vegard still remembered the look in Bård's eyes when he formed his mouth, shook his head and said a very loud "No". The panic in his eyes when he couldn’t even hear his own voice. And yes, some hours later, the doctor could confirm that Bård should survive, but most likely would he never hear again. So had it been, by a miracle, he had survived but he had lost his hearing and he should be in big need of rehab to get a chance to be able to walk on his own again.

It was a hard time for the family, but of course, it was toughest for Bård. Their parents had hard to believe that their son was almost fine. In six months had them been sitting beside his bed; the first night their mum and the following one their dad, to make sure that the little boy in the bed actually was breathing. They started to learn sign language and tried their best to get Bård to think that that was something exciting and funny, but he hated it. Vegard did everything to support his brother, but the sudden change was hard for him too, but Calle always made him get the feeling of control back again. And he happily started to learn sign language too, just to help Vegard to practice it.

During the first months, Vegard and Bård kept communicate with paper and pen, and it was on those notes he (dared to and _had a way to say it_ ) told Vegard about what he really felt. Bård hated the rehab sessions, but most of all, he hated the sign language because that made it so clear that he couldn’t hear anymore. That he for now on was different and his big dream about being a famous actor or comedian had been destroyed.

But things had worked out well, Bård had found a new passion and he started to accept the sign language, began to use it even outside their home. After a year he had stopped hating that he had survived the accident. He accepted his life as it had become and he even began to like it again. The new thing he wanted with his life was to _write_ comedy. He had lost his ability to hear but he had done everything to not lose his writing skills, which had lead to millions of people's lucky. Vegard and Calle had become the radar couple “Calle  & Vegard” in Norway, Sweden, Denmark and the Swedish-speaking parts of Finland, and around 50% of everything they did on stage was something Bård had written.

\---

The young journalist looked down in his notes, held the microphone to his mouth and asked the obligatory question. “Fans and journalists have laughed in 20 years, but also wondered one thing, who is this B. Ylvisåker who you always give credit to when it comes to scripts and songs? 20 years and you’ve never answered, will you ever do?”

Vegard looked at Calle, they both smiled because of they both thought of the big plan, they both knew that the other thought: _You will see, you will see…_

“Don’t we answer that question in every interview? A genius who maybe is in family to you Vegard?”, that was their classic answer.

“And maybe he has a tight relationship with you?”, he hadn’t planned to say that, and Calle looked surprised when he heard it.

“No… Or, we shouldn’t…”, he responded confused and the journalist was completely silent, probably hoping they should say something more unplanned that could give his newspaper some breaking news.

\---

“I think it went pretty well?”, Calle asked Vegard when they sat in the taxi after the last TV-interview.

“Me too, but I'm sorry… About Bård, just felt like saying something unexpected...”

“It's fine! Hopefully for Bård too.”, he smiled.

\---

They walked into the office and saw Bård with his laptop in the kitchen with a takeaway sushi. They walked up to him, Calle hugged him and gave him a kiss.

“How were the interviews?”, Bård signed.

“Went well, the normal questions and hopefully they are a bit more interested and excited about the show.”

“In one interview, I might be said that you are a person who has a close relationship with Calle. It wasn't on purpose, but I said it...”

“Close relationship? How close?”

“Just said it like that, I guess it's up to the readers or the journalists to imagine what it means?”

Bård stood still for a moment, seemed to think about what Vegard just had said. “This…”, he signed slowly, “Tomorrow. Is it planned that we even shall tell them that you're my boyfriend?”, he pointed at Calle.

“It’s up to you, what you would prefer, but I would love to brag about that you're my boyfriend.”, Calle smiled at him again and stroked his cheek.

“Nothing to brag about, more like be ashamed about…”, Bård looked down for a second. “I mean… No… Nothing. Can I think about it?”

“Stop think that about yourself! But yes, think about it. And have in mind that I'm damn proud of you and would love to tell the whole world that you're _only_ mine.”

They were interrupted by their manager who informed and reminded them of the next interview, first with Danish radio, and then with Swedish. Calle and he weren't persons who liked to scream and brag about how big they should be or make a big thing out of that, but 20 years - that's a long time, it felt acceptable. The fans seemed to like it too, not a single ticket left, they had sold out Oslo Spektrum and both NRK, SVT and DR should broadcast it live and they were waiting for at least 9 million to watch it. This was _the biggest_ , this was the _American dream_. Media asked if they didn’t want to break in the US, but why? When they already had the whole Scandinavia, close to everything they loved, family, friends, Norway. They hadn't been big in the US or UK, their comedy was written in Norwegian and based on Norwegian and Scandinavian references.

\---

When they were done with the radio interviews they met Bård who made them follow him back to his room, “I wrote a thing, maybe you can read it?”, he asked and gave Vegard his laptop. Vegard read it, smiled, knew Calle would love it. He handled over the MacBook and when he saw the smile on the blonde guy’s lips, he exactly knew where in the text he were.

“You're okay with telling them?”, he asked with a smiled and Bård nodded.

“I trust you. - That it will be received well.”, if he had said it, he had whispered the last sentence.

\---

Vegard realised how Bård was looking at him. They had been sitting beside each other for about half an hour, preparing the last things for tomorrow. Vegard saw that it was something that bothered him. “Something's wrong?”, he asked, and it took a moment before Bård answered.

“It’s just…”, he stopped and seemed to think, “Just that… Do you really think this is the best idea?”

“How do you mean?”

“I’m not that good as you and Calle try to convince me, and what if your fans not like... Who I am… I'm… both gay and deaf.”, he signed it slowly.

That was the reason to why all their fans had had to wait. Why they had never answered the question about who Bård should be. Both he and Calle had always wanted to tell them who the third genius was, tell them who always wrote the funniest things, but Bård wanted to keep being anonymous. Hide in the background behind a B because he was too shy and humble, compared to his talent. He feared that the audience should stop laugh if they got to know who he was, and the fact that he was “different”. Vegard thought the opposite, Bård was the funniest and the most talented person he knew, and the fact that he couldn’t hear the tones and the chords he put together made him even more special, in the best way. Bård had written about 70% of everything they were going to perform, he had written 5 of 6 lyrics and the music to the last one. Bård was a genius when it came to song lyrics. It was magic what he did and the only thing he needed help with was to check so everything rhymed as he thought it should.

Vegard raised up from his seat and gave his brother a hug. It wasn’t anything they often did, but he did it now to assure him that this was a good idea, because it was. Tomorrow, everyone would know who he was and Vegard would be the proudest brother in the world. Bård was so worth all the love he would receive from their fans. “They going to love you, but they will never love you as much as I do.”, Vegard whispered in his ear, even though or maybe just _because_ Bård couldn’t hear it.

\---

Vegard run off stage when the video had started and in the semi-dark backstage area, he saw Calle and Bård. Calle asked Bård how he was feeling, Bård answered he was nervous and Calle gave him a hug, smiled and signed “They already love you, you don't need to be nervous.”

Vegard walked up to them, repeated the lines he was going to say in his head. They had taken that Bård had written but added a lot of superlative and a lot of praise for him. Vegard heard the audience clap their hands and knew that that was the cue for him and Calle to get back on the stage, the video clip had ended. They run back up to the stage, but first, they both signed to Bård: “Don't worry, try to relax.”

The audience was still applauding when Calle and he thanked them for all their love.

“Now it is some of you who thinks 'But it's fifteen minutes left?’, and yes, you’re right. We thought, this is our show to celebrate 20 years in showbiz, and because of that we will answer the two most common questions so we will never get those again.”

“Yep, and we begin with the question we get in every, I mean every. Single. Interview. 'Don’t you ever get tired of each other?’ and we use to answer 'No, we're like brothers, we hate, love and need each other’, but that's not true.”, Calle sigh and got some laughter. “20 years with him!”, he pointed at the curly one’s direction, “Of course, I'm sick of him, but what can I do?! What don't you do for money?”, the audience laughed.

“Thanks… Likewise Calle. My wife forces me to see him every day, work with him and bare with him. I work until I almost die, and what happen? She wants to buy the most expensive house in Oslo - Thank you for buying tickets! - and that forces me to see him again and again!”, the audience laughed and when they got silent he continued. “The second question is of course: ‘Who is B. Ylvisåker?’, and what do we use to answer, Calle?”

“That he is a genius and maybe a relative to you.”

“Yes, not only a genius, also he’s nice and kind to everyone. And yesterday I happened to say that you maybe have a tight relationship with him. And today, I will happen to say that he’s the funniest person I know, sorry Calle, and maybe he’s your boyfriend?”, Vegard said and saw how Calle blushed. He even looked a bit surprised, even though they knew exactly what the other one was going to say.

“Things goes a bit too fast? But if it should be like that, he’s the most wonderful, lovely, cute, funny, humble, patient, clever, kind, did I say sexy and handsome person in the world? He has the biggest heart, he’s generous and often too kind for his own best, and that's just a few of the reasons to why I love him.”, he smiled proudly and threw a quick glance in Bård’s direction before he said: “And maybe, he’s your little brother?”

“Maybe. But I’m a lucky one who maybe has two little brothers, with names that start with B?”

“Maybe you have, maybe he’s your little brother Bård Ylvisåker?”

The screen behind them lit up again and they backed off the stage one more time. A video he and Calle had made with pictures and some small video clips, accompanied by a silent and calm piano melody. The first picture was a little Vegard, 4 years, feeding Bård with a baby bottle. On a horse, in a park, on a little stage, around a dinner table, a few seconds of the brothers doing their best Michael Jackson imitations, (only a few months before the accident). The atmosphere changed a bit when they got to see a picture of Bård in a hospital bed, and then in a wheelchair. It was followed by pictures from when they were teens. They three, smiling at the camera. A clip from an office, he and Bård was signing (from the beginning of Calle and his career). Then some clips from the last years, Bård and Calle was signing, while Vegard wrote things on a whiteboard. The last thing, Bård in front of a keyboard connected to his laptop. Seeing him, how he tried different notes and chords and then analysing how they looked together at the screen. It really happened something in the crowd when they started to realise that the notes that were coming up on the screen where the same they heard in the room right now.

“Give him the biggest welcome, my brother, your boyfriend, and our wonderful and over talented co-writer: Bård Ylvisåker!”

Bård came out on the stage and Vegard saw that he was a bit uncomfortable until Calle joined his side. He saw Bård smiling, looking a bit confused when he signed “And what was I supposed to do now?” Calle smiled back, answered that he should just enjoy the situation and the applause for a second. “Can’t hear it.”, he smiled ironically, but Vegard saw the happiness. It was sad that Bård couldn't hear it, but he knew that Bård felt the vibration and he saw what was happening in front of them.

“We should have encouraged them to a deaf applause instead.”, Calle said and it started with one person in the audience who started, and then those around, and then it spread. In the end, everyone was standing and shaking their hands above their heads.

“Do you want to say anything?”, Calle both said and signed.

Bård stood still for a moment and then signed, “I want to say thank you for laughing in 20 years, and I hope you will keep doing that!”, Calle translated it. “And I want to say thank you to you”, he looked at Calle and then at Vegard “Thank you for being my biggest support and for using things I wrote and write. I love you more than everything and everyone else in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise if something feels totally wrong - My knowledge about deafness is small and the research about how it is to lose you're hearing "early", but after you established a speaking language I didn't found that much... So sorry!
> 
> And sorry for the grammar and language, I tried past even though I prefer historical present.


End file.
